ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tarzan (Live-Action Remake)
Tarzan is a remake of the famous 1999 Disney film based on Edgar Rice Burroughs's collective works. Plot In the late 20th century, a black couple and their infant son make their home in an uncharted rainforest on the Congolese coast. The couple builds themselves a treehouse from plants and wood. Meanwhile, the leader of a group of western lowland gorillas, Tublat, plays with his son until a leopard named Sabor kills him. Soon afterward, Tublat's mate Kala hears the infant son's cries and finds the treehouse, where she discovers that Sabor has killed the couple as well. Kala encounters Sabor and escapes with the infant in her possession. Kala takes the infant back to her troop to raise as her own, an action which Tublat objects to. Kala adopts the human child, naming him Tarzan. When Tarzan is aged 9, Sabor attacks the troop and fights with Tublat until she sees Tarzan, and chases after the boy from tree to tree until the leopard falls into a tar pit and sinks to her death, making Tarzan gain Tublat's respect and causing him to accept Tarzan as his son for the first time. As a young adult, Tarzan has befriended other animals, including a member of his gorilla troop named Terk (Tublat and Kala's nephew and Tarzan's adoptive cousin), a paranoid male forest elephant named Tantor, a proud and confident cheetah named Duma, and a protective and vigilant martial eagle named Sita. One day, during the dry season, all the jungle animals gather to drink the water that remains as part of a truce during a drought that enables the jungle's wildlife to drink without fear of their predators. The truce is disrupted by the arrival of a team of explorers, consisting of American Professor Porter, his British daughter Jane, and their tour guide, a Tunisian hunter named Clayton. The explorers are looking to study gorillas. Jane accidentally becomes separated from the group and is surrounded by a spotted hyena clan, with Tarzan saving her. Tarzan studies Jane and realizes she's similar to him. Jane leads Tarzan to their camp, where Porter and Clayton garner interest in him. Porter views Tarzan as an opportunity for scientific advancement, while Clayton desires to persuade Tarzan to lead him to the gorillas. Tublat firmly warns Tarzan to stay away from them, but Tarzan disobeys his warnings and continues to return to the camp, where the Porters and Clayton teach him how to speak English as well as what the human world is like. As time passes, Tarzan and Jane gradually begin to fall in love. Afraid of angering Tublat, Tarzan still refuses to lead the explorers to the gorillas. The explorers' ship soon returns to retrieve them. Jane asks Tarzan to return with them to England, but Tarzan asks Jane to stay with him when Jane says that it is unlikely that they will ever return. Clayton convinces Tarzan that Jane will stay with him if he leads them to the gorillas. Tarzan agrees and leads the trio to the nesting grounds, while Terk, Tantor, Duma, and Sita lure Tublat away to help him find new nesting grounds, and to prevent him from attacking the humans. Jane and her father are excited to mingle with the gorillas. However, upon learning that Tarzan still wants her to stay, Jane leaves with her father and Clayton back to the ship, causing Tarzan to run off in confusion before Tublat returns. Kala takes Tarzan to the treehouse, where she shows him about his true past. In the end, Tarzan puts on a suit that once belonged to his father, signifying his decision to go to England, before he and Kala share a bittersweet goodbye. When Tarzan boards the ship with Jane and Porter, they are all ambushed by Clayton and his traitorous band of stowaway thugs. Clayton reveals his plan on how he hopes and plans to seize the gorillas, and he was just using the Porters for a way to go to the jungle. He subsequently used Tarzan to find the nesting grounds and locks Tarzan, Jane, and Porter away to prevent them from interfering. Tarzan manages to escape with the support of Terk, Tantor, Sita, and Duma and returns to the jungle to save the gorillas. During the battle, Clayton mortally shoots Tublat in the chest. Tarzan fights Clayton across the treetops. Although Tarzan spares Clayton's life and destroys his shotgun, Clayton tries to kill him with his machete. Tarzan then traps Clayton with vines, but Clayton attempts to free himself and slashes all of the vines. In the process, Clayton falls from the tree when a vine is tangled around his neck, hanging him and killing him. Tarzan then accompanies Tublat, who affirms him as his son for a second time and dies peacefully from his wounds. The next day, Jane and her father prepare to leave on the ship, but Tarzan remains behind with the gorilla troop. As the ship departs, Porter encourages his daughter to stay with Tarzan, and Jane jumps overboard to meet Tarzan with her father shortly following her. The Porters reunite with Tarzan and embark on their new life together. Cast Live-Action Roles *Donald Glover as Tarzan **Rudolph "Blaze" Ingram as Young Tarzan *Naomi Scott as Jane Porter *Marwan Kanzari as Clayton *Ron Perlman as Professor Archimedes Q. Porter Voice Actors *Lupita Nyong'o as Kala *Idris Elba as Tublat (named Kerchak in the 1999 film) *Will Smith as Terk *Seth Rogen as Tantor *Florence Kasumba as Duma *Scarlett Johansson as Sita Cast Video Category:Remakes Category:Disney films Category:CGI Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Films Category:Movies